Lova Quincy
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Sang quincy telah bersumpah bahwa seumur hidupnya ia akan membenci shinigami. Namun, gadis beriris hijau itu membuat ia melanggar sumpahnya. Ia mencintainya. IshiNemu. Mind to RnR?


Minna~, ada yang kangen sama Chaaaa? *berisik*

Well, setelah lama nggak nulis, rasanya aneh saat mau mulai menulis lagi. Jadi… kalau fic ini kesannya aneh coretdanabalcoret, maafin Cha yaaaa~. *bungkuk*

Please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

><p>Quincy itu harusnya bisa tersenyum senang.<p>

Melihat gadis shinigami itu dipukuli oleh ayahnya sendiri, seperti binatang, seolah tak berharga. Bagaimanapun, ia shinigami, kan? Bukankah dulu quincy itu telah bersumpah bahwa seumur hidup ia akan membenci shinigami?

Tapi ternyata quincy itu tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Gadis shinigami itu… wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, iris hijaunya, rambut hitam keunguannya, semuanya. Hatinya tak bisa tenang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pada gadis shinigami itu bila tetap berada di dekat ayah sekaligus penciptanya.

Quincy itu memang membenci shinigami, namun ia tidak pernah lupa…

…bahwa gadis shinigami itu yang selalu menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**-Lova Quincy-**  
><strong>[Ketika sumpah telah dilanggar]<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>  
><strong>Genre : RomanceHurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Pairing(s) : IshiNemu<strong>  
><strong>WARNING : AR, typo(s), OOC<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Sang quincy telah bersumpah bahwa seumur hidupnya ia akan membenci shinigami. Namun, gadis beriris hijau itu membuat ia melanggar sumpahnya. Ia mencintainya.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Tidak, aku percaya padamu, tidak ada gunanya mengelabui orang yang akan mati karena racun."_

_Lalu gadis itu tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban quincy di depannya._

Sang quincy masih ingat, malam pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis shinigami berambut hitam keunguan itu. Ia sempat bertempur habis-habisan dengan shinigami ilmuwan gila hingga kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan kini… ia tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur salah satu kamar perawatan divisi empat Gotei tiga belas.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak pengkhianatan beberapa kapten di Gotei tiga belas dan kini para _ryoka_ diakui keberadaannya sebagai kekuatan bantuan bagi Gotei tiga belas. Uryuu Ishida baru saja selesai membuatkan baju untuk teman-temannya—Chad, Inoue, dan Rukia. Kini quincy itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur rawatnya.

Sreg.

Pintu digeser, tanda seseorang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ishida memicingkan matanya sedikit untuk dapat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Permisi, Quincy-san."

Seorang shinigami berambut hitam keunguan, beriris hijau, dengan lambang wakil kapten divisi dua belas di tangan kirinya. Nemu Kurotsuchi. Jelas Ishida sangat ingat dengan gadis ini, gadis shinigami yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, maksud saya, apa Anda sudah merasa sehat?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dariku, sepertinya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Saya lega mendengarnya. Apa Anda akan pulang hari ini?"

"Mungkin, tergantung bagaimana Kurosaki nanti."

"Begitukah? Saya akan senang menerima Anda lagi jika berkunjung ke Seiretei."

"Sebagai bahan percobaan, maksudmu?" Ishida menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin saja iya, tapi mungkin juga tidak."

Ishida menghela nafas panjang. Ilmuwan itu masih ingin menelitinya? Gila. Benar-benar ilmuwan yang obsesif.

Gadis shinigami itu kemudian membungkukan badannya dan perlahan melangkah mundur. "Kalau Anda datang lain kali, kalau bisa saya akan merahasiakannya dari Mayuri-sama."

Ishida membelalakkan matanya setelah mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Nemu. Tidak mungkin, kan? Bukankah dialah wakil kapten yang paling loyal terhadap kaptennya? Seharusnya Nemu akan melaporkan apapun yang dilihatnya pada sang kapten.

Sama-samar Ishida dapat melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu. "Permisi, Quincy-san."

Dan ketika pintu kembali ditutup, Ishida merasa sedikit… kosong? Ya, kecil harapannya untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu jika ia sendiri telah kehilangan reiatsu dan kekuatan quincy-nya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Inoue-san."<em>

"_Saya harap Anda berhati-hati, Quincy-san."_

_Lalu iris hijau itu memandang iris biru dengan tatapan cemas. Ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun._

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Aizen ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Winter War yang berlangsung cukup lama dan memakan satu korban jiwa—Ichimaru Gin—itu cukup membekas juga bagi Ishida. Karena dengan niatnya untuk pergi membantu Ichigo ke Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, ia bisa meraih kembali kekuatan quincy-nya. Meski dengan begitu ia harus melanggar sumpah pada sang ayah—dengan dalih ia bukan membantu shinigami, hanya membantu penggantinya saja.

Selain itu juga, karena Winter War, Ishida dapatbertemu kembali dengan Nemu, dan lagi-lagi ditolong oleh gadis itu. Walaupun dengan cara yang… sedikit kurang menyenangkan untuk diingat.

Kini, masalah baru muncul, salah satu bawahan divisi dua belas yang biasa mengawasi Dangai, Kageroza Inaba, berkhianat. Ia membuat kloning dari para shinigami yang telah melalui Dangai dan membuatnya jauh lebih kuat, mereka disebut sebagai reigai. Tentu saja semua anggota divisi tiga belas turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Malam itu, Nemu Kurotsuchi dan Rangiku Matsumoto yang sedang mencari Nozomi Kujo—kunci dari semua permasalahan yang terjadi—diserang oleh reigai Rukia Kuchiki. Mengingat kekuatan reigai jauh lebih besar daripada kekuatan asli shinigami, mereka berdua kalah dan diselamatkan oleh Orihime Inoue.

Sekarang gadis shinigami beriris hijau itu terbaring di atas futon dalam kamar yang disediakan oleh Kisuke Urahara. Semuanya dikalahkan. Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, dan yah… tentu saja, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi-san kalah?" Ishida terpekik tidak percaya setelah melihat tubuh gadis itu terbaring.

"Ya, semuanya dikalahkan," ujar Urahara.

Tanpa sadar, sang quincy pun duduk bersimpuh di dekat gadis shinigami itu. Perasaan menyesal terbesit di benaknya. Kenapa? Padahal seharusnya sang quincy bersikap biasa saja, bukan? Toh, memang ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa reigai tidak dapat dikalahkan semudah itu. Masalahnya kini, hatinya tidak dapat tenang melihat gadis itu tumbang di hadapannya, membuat logika dan perasaannya tidak sejalan.

Ah, rupanya sang quincy terlajur menaruh hati pada shinigami itu.

* * *

><p>"Ishida-kun tidak makan?" tawar Inoue setelah melihat temannya itu menolak untuk ikut makan bersama dengan yang lainnya.<p>

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar, Inoue-san," jawab Ishida lirih.

"Hmm?" Inoue memegang bahu Ishida, mencoba menguatkannya. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya."

Ishida memandang Inoue, kemudian mengangguk. Tapi rasanya ia segan sekali untuk meninggalkan gadis ini. Inoue hanya tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan Ishida kembali ke ruang tengah, tempat semuanya berkumpul.

"Cepatlah sadar, Kurotsuchi-san," tangan Ishida bergerak menggenggam tangan Nemu.

Sang quincy sama sekali tidak habis mengerti, mengapa bisa-bisanya ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggui gadis shinigami ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia membenci shinigami dan membiarkan saja ia terbaring sendirian? Lagipula, jika gadis ini sadar, semuanya ada di ruang tengah—yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar ini.

"Uwm…"

Jemari gadis itu perlahan-lahan bergerak menggenggam tangan Ishida. Setelah seharian tidak sadarkan diri, Nemu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit saat ia mulai sadar.

"Di…mana?" sekuat tenaga Nemu berusaha untuk duduk.

Bruk.

Dan mendapat pelukan dari seorang quincy ketika ia sadar adalah hal yang tidak pernah diperkirakan oleh Nemu sebelumnya. Gadis itu malah sampai tertegun beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam dekapan sang quincy.

Dalam hatinya, ia luar biasa senang.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari berlalu setelah serangan dari para reigai dan shinigami yang diserang pun telah siuman, termasuk gadis yang selalu ditunggui oleh Ishida—tidak pernah ia tinggalkan sedetikpun. Quincy itu kini dapat tersenyum lega setelah melihat kembali iris hijau itu memandang ke arahnya. Namun, ia tahu, masalah belum selesai sampai di situ.<p>

Yah, setidaknya, keadaan sedikit lebih tenang, baik Ichigo maupun Urahara belum memutuskan apa tindakan selanjutnya.

Dan kini, kalau saja memutilasi sebuah boneka singa yang di dalamnya telah dimasukkan mod soul itu tidak melanggar hak hidup seseorang, mungkin dari tadi hal itu sudah dilakukan oleh Uryuu Ishida. Berlagak sok dengan memamerkan kemampuannya untuk menarik perhatian perempuan—yang selalu gagal—tentu saja sedikit membuat Ishida geram.

Alasan pertama, harga dirinya tinggi dan ia seorang pemilih, tidak seperti mod soul itu, singa hidung belang (?). Alasan kedua, ia lebih suka memendam perasaannya ketimbang bertindak terang-terangan dan terkesan tidak tahu malu seperti mod soul itu. Alasan terakhir, gadis itu sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk terjalin dalam suatu hubungan dengan seorang quincy. _Well_, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Ishida saja? Siapa yang tahu?

"Nozomi-chan~, kau pasti lapar. Nozomi-chan~," Kon, mod soul itu, berjalan di atas meja sambil memegangi sepotong _onigiri_.

"Berisik," Ishida yang duduk tak jauh dari situ memprotes tindakan Kon.

"Hey, kacamata! Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak berpengalaman merayu wanita sepertiku, kan?" Kon membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Ishida hanya membetulkan kacamatanya tanpa merespon pertanyaan Kon.

'Lihat saja, kalau sampai dia rusak lagi, aku takkan pernah memperbaikinya.'

"Anoo… Quincy-san?"

Ishida menoleh setelah merasa bahwa namanya dipanggil. Ahh, gadis shinigami itu kini sudah tampak lebih bugar daripada kemarin.

"Y-ya?" setengah gugup, Ishida menjawab.

"Terima kasih karena telah menunggui saya selama tidak sadarkan diri," Nemu Kurotsuchi membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Kurotsuchi-san, maksudku… yah… itu bukan apa-apa," Ishida kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Gadis itu hanya memandang polos ke arah Ishida—yang membuat sang quincy hampir lupa bernafas, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Rukia, posisinya tepat berseberangan dengan Ishida. Dan kini, lagi-lagi mau tak mau mata mereka harus bertemu. Ah, Nemu lupa untuk meminta obat jantung pada Mayuri. Sekarang bagaimana ia mengatasi debaran tidak karuan di dadanya lagi?

"Masalah reigai itu sebaiknya kita bahas besok saja, karena baik Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, Kurotsuchi-san, dan Matsumoto-san belum pulih benar. Saya akan coba memikirkan cara lainnya."

Terlihat Nozomi hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, sementara Kon mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya menghela nafas, sementara Nemu, Ishida, dan Rangiku hanya bisa berharap besok Urahara telah menemukan cara paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah reigai ini.

"Permisi. Aku akan ke depan sebentar."

Ishida bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko Urahara. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding toko dan memandang ke arah langit. _Non sense_. Bagaimana bisa selama tiga hari berturut-turut pikirannya kacau hanya karena seorang gadis? Parahnya, gadis itu adalah shinigami.

Shinigami, hal yang paling dibenci oleh Ishida. Bahkan Ishida pernah bersumpah bahwa ia akan selalu membenci shinigami sampai akhir nanti.

Tapi sekarang? Bagaimana? Gadis itu pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dua kali.

Ini bukan masalah balas budi saja. Bukan. Ishida mengerti itu. Masalah terbesarnya… sang quincy kini telah jatuh cinta pada gadis shinigami itu. Sang quincy tidak bisa melupakannya, biar hanya sedetik saja. Gadis itu terus-terusan mengusik pikirannya.

Tes.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh. Ishida hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Bodoh. Beberapa tahun lalu juga sama seperti ini. Saat Souken Ishida meninggal karena diserang hollow, rintik-rintik hujan juga turun. Apa langit benar-benar mengerti kegundahan hatinya? Konyol.

Tes tes tes.

Kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain saja? Bukankah gadis shinigami itu adalah anak dari Mayuri Kurotsuchi, shinigami yang secara tidak langsung pernah membunuh kakeknya, orang yang paling ia sayang? Tidak masuk akal. Padahal seharusnya rasa benci itu semakin menderas, seperti rintik-rintik hujan ini.

Pintu toko kembali digeser, dan gadis shinigami itu muncul dihadapan Ishida.

"Quincy-san?"

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Anoo… boleh saya bicara dengan Anda sebentar?"

"Tentang?"

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian memegangi dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa ia akan meminta penciptanya untuk memeriksa fungsi jantungnya sekalian. Tapi Mayuri berkata bahwa hanya quincy itu sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkan Nemu. Dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya tertekan—bahkan untuk seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti Nemu.

"Sakit."

Ishida mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku… tidak mengerti."

"Mayuri-sama bilang, hanya Anda yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit saya."

"Penyakit?" Ishida semakin bingung.

"Setiap di dekat Anda, saya tidak mengerti kenapa jantung saya berdetak lebih cepat, Quincy-san. Itu saja penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan Mayuri-sama."

Kalau ada pepatah 'bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong' itu mungkin sekarang rasanya tepat bila ditujukan untuk Ishida. Quincy itu terbelalak tidak percaya pada ucapan Nemu barusan. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas untuk bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Quincy-san?"

"Aku… juga sama. Aku merasakan hal yang sama."

"Begitukah? Ketika saya ceritakan hal ini pada Matsumoto-san, ia berkata bahwa ini cinta. Quincy-san tahu cinta itu apa?"

Sekarang Ishida merasa kalau ia seperti seorang ayah yang harus menjelaskan suatu hal abstrak kepada anaknya yang super polos. Masalahnya, Ishida sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan itu.

"Yah, mungkin."

Hujan semakin menderas, kini Nemu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Sebenarnya apa maksud quincy muda ini?

"Quincy-san, waktu kemarin Anda memeluk saya, rasanya degup jantung saya kembali normal waktu memandang Anda. Boleh dicoba lagi?"

Wajah Ishida kini merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Oke, kemarin itu kecelakaan, itu refleks yang sama sekali tidak pernah diperkirakan oleh Ishida. Begitu senangnya ia melihat Nemu bangun, ia sampai lupa untuk menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu.

"K-kemarilah."

Gadis shinigami itu mendekat ke arah sang quincy. Ishida menarik nafas sekali lagi, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Nemu. Gadis itu sepuluh sentimeter lebih pendek daripada Ishida, memudahkannya untuk mendekap erat Nemu dalam pelukannya.

Nemu tersenyum, ia letakkan tangan kirinya di dada Ishida. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung pria itu. Lebih berdebar daripada detak jantungnya. Jadi… ini cinta? Saat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya itu disebut cinta?

"Boleh kutanya… apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Hangat. Dan saya bisa mendengar detak jantung Anda."

"Begitu," Ishida menempelkan dagunya ke rambut hitam keunguan Nemu.

"Apa Quincy-san juga berdebar ketika memeluk gadis lain?"

"Aku belum pernah memeluk seorang gadis kecuali Kurotsuchi-san."

"Benarkah?"

Ishida menangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jangan memeluk gadis lain lagi."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, saya hanya tidak ingin melihatnya."

Ishida tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, tapi, panggil aku Uryuu, bukan Quincy-san lagi."

"Hn," Nemu mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu… Nemu."

"Kalau itu artinya Anda tidak akan memeluk gadis lain lagi, saya akan mencintai Anda juga, Uryuu."

Ishida tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Dan hujan pelan-pelan berhenti. Secercah cahaya warna-warni mulai muncul. Sang quincy dan gadis shinigami itu masih belum mau melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sayang rasanya melepas pelukan erat pertama mereka, walau nanti mungkin mereka akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Tapi ini… pelukan yang membuat sang quincy menyatakan cinta pada gadis shinigami yang telah mencuri hatinya, membuatnya melanggar sumpah.

"Kau suka pelangi tidak, Nemu?"

"Pelangi?"

Ishida mengangguk. "Boleh kulepas sekarang? Kau harus melihatnya, pelangi itu indah."

Nemu mengangguk, kemudian melepas pelukannya. Benar kata ayahnya, hanya quincy ini sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkan 'sakit jantung'nya. Kini ia dapat memandang Ishida tanpa harus berdebar-debar lagi.

"Nah, berbalik lah, hujannya sudah berhenti."

Gadis itu menurut, kemudian berbalik. Benar, hujan sudah berhenti dan langit mulai kembali terang. Ada goresan warna-warni seperti lengkungan di langit. Indah sekali.

"Ah ya, saya jarang melihat pelangi di Seiretei."

"Lain kali kita akan melihatnya lagi," Ishida melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nemu.

"Bersama-sama?" Nemu menoleh, mempersempit jarak dengan Ishida.

"Y-ya. M-maksudku, bersama denganku."

"Saya anggap itu janji," Nemu tersenyum.

Senyum? Benar, Ishida jarang sekali melihat goresan senyum di bibir gadis ini. Ia jauh lebih manis ketika tersenyum.

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, Nemu. Kau lebih manis jika tersenyum."

"Begitu. Baiklah," gadis itu mengangguk.

Uryuu Ishida tidak pernah tahu alasan ia akhirnya jatuh cinta pada seorang shinigami. Begitupun Nemu Kurotsuchi yang tidak pernah tahu arti debaran keras di dadanya ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda quincy itu. Tapi keduanya tahu, bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Walau, yah, sepertinya perlu beberapa waktu untuk Nemu mengerti arti dari perasaan cintanya.

Dan gadis shinigami polos itu yang telah membuat Ishida melanggar sumpahnya. Karena cinta…

…tidak pernah mengenal logika.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: A-abal kah? Serius, Cha merasa kalau ini alurnya kecepatan dan… Nemu (juga Ishida) OOC! Terima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah mendukung Cha buat balik lagi nulis fic. Yah, susah juga menyeimbangkan hobi Cha untuk menulis dengan PR yang bertumpuuuk~. T^T<p>

Saat nulis fic ini, nggak kepikiran pairing laiiiin~, pokoknya setelah Cha melihat animenya, langsung kepikiran pair ini. Kalau manga sih, ga salah lagi, langsung kepikiran Byakuyaaaa! Kyaaa! #hoi Well, setelah lama tidak menampakkan diri (?), kangen juga sama FFn. Mungkin setelah publish ini, Cha akan jalan-jalan buat baca dan review fic. Hihihi… ^^

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
